mspacitystatesfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Cidellian Empire
Before the Cidelli The ancestors of the Cidellians originally came to the south in the third century BF (Before-Foundation). When the humans arrived under mysterious circumstances on the shores of modern Gralluve, their large rag-tag fleet in tatters, they were greeted with shackles by the advanced inhabitants living there. These men were called Elves by the humans, named after the mythological creatures in their folklore due to their smooth features and relatively short stature. For roughly two centuries, the humans were bred to live and die as slaves. The plantations of the elves grew in size, their owners growing fat and effeminate. Finally, in 12 BF, this ended. Sarvalai, a slave of the elven city-state Serizalon, roused the other slaves against their elven masters. A riot commenced, quickly spreading like wildfire throughout the city-state, with the humans emerging victorious and butchering every elf in sight. Sarvalai was hailed as a hero, and as he stood upon a pile of corpses, he roared that a new day was dawning. With his leadership, the band of slaves became an army, ravaging the elven city-states and growing in size with each slave liberated. Over time, men of similar courage and strength joined him: most notably Kydalai, Altorai, Salevai, and Tuvanai. By 1 BF, the human race had been (for the most part liberated), with most of the Heartlands lying in ruins. Returning to Serizalon with his army and followers, he declared that slavery would never again plague them. Establishing the Kingdom of Sarvalai within the city, renamed Seris, he established the first known human civilization on the peninsula. His kingdom, under his heirs and successors, would eventually grow into an enormous empire. Encompassing the Heartlands, Bertrol, Gralluve, a portion of Marfor, and most of Hellevon at its height in 166 AF, few dared to directly challenge it. The rebellion of Hektor Polenas (first King of Bertrol) in 180, as well as the attacks of Marifos, and the rebellions of Tacidento and the Gralluvian nobles further weakened the empire. By the fourth century, only the Heartlands remained ins its grip, and the patrician class held the majority of the power. The Serillus dynasty, descended from Sarvalai, had become a weak shadow of its former self, and the empire itself was corrupt and morally decrepit. A resurgence of the Heartlands was necessary... The Rise of the Cidelli (354 AF - 364 AF) (WORKING ON REWRITING THIS ALL. Keeping all the old crap here as I rewrite it for your viewing pleasure. Pretty sure only like...two people will read this. Sad...:( ) The Reign of Gaius (364 AF - 403 AF) The First Usurper (403 AF - 404 AF) Reigns of Severus I and Marcus I (404 AF - 463 AF) Furinus I and the Shattering of the Legions (463 AF - 468 AF) Decade of the Seven Usurpers (468 AF - 478 AF) Alexian Restoration (478 AF - 509 AF) Reign of Solidus and the Garisian Conspiracy (509 AF - 515 AF) Reign of Marcus II, and the exile and return of Prince Furinus (515 AF - 531 AF) Reign of Furinus, and the Conqueror's boyhood (531 AF - 554 AF) Reign of the Conqueror (554 AF - 616 AF) The Long Peace (616 AF - 720 AF) Theodora the Unyielding and Alexius the Navigator (720 AF - 762 AF) Cornelius the Immortal (762 AF - 863 AF) Civil War, Peace, and Prosperity (863 AF - 1349 AF)